


Intrigue

by petiteneko



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: First Impressions, Gen, M/M, can be shippy or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: To say Trafalgar Law was both amused and intrigued by a boy he had yet to meet…Well that wouldn’t be far from the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a little prompt thing going on on tumblr, and so I decided to do a little drabble. It's not necessarily Lawlu but can be seen as such if wanted. (Or at least the start of it all)
> 
> A little fun tidbit :P I started this while drunk. And I just went from where I left off.

Mugiwara no Luffy. _Monkey D. Luffy._ The captain of the Strawhat pirates.

Much was unknown about him, and his bounty poster? Well it didn’t tell much. Not his moniker. (He wore a strawhat.) Not his picture. (He was smiling. Wearing that strawhat.) And definitely not his bounty.

300,000,000 Belli. Bounties were never a completely accurate definition of power, just of how much attention one attracted from the government.

This boy was popular in the news however.

The most wanted man in East Blue. The man who escaped the Captain who prevented all from that sea entering the Grand Line. The man in Alabasta rumoured to have taken out Crocodile. The man who declared war against the World Government.

East Blue.

That was rumoured to be the weakest sea, and yet that was where the Strawhat Crew originated. That was where almost half of their crew was from, and yet everybody on the crew had bounties.

They were blowing all averages and assumptions out of proportion.

Mugiwara no Luffy seemed to be a man who lived to defy everything. Death, labels, authority. Everything that was whispered about him seemed to point to that. (Disregarding those obvious exaggerations of course) He wasn’t your stereotypical pirate, that’s a certainty.

Monkey D. Luffy: The pirate who gained infamy not from terrorising the citizens of the world, but from terrorising the World Government. Disrupting the three powers of the world by taking down Crocodile. Declaring war on the government with an attack to Enies Lobby.

It only left the question:

_What next?_

What would this boy and his crew do to enrage the Government more?

To say Trafalgar Law was both amused and intrigued by a boy he had yet to meet…

Well that wouldn’t be far from the truth.

He only hoped that the expectations would become reality once he actually met the young captain.

.xxx.

Well, his entrance was certainly _something…_ that’s for sure.

The boy came in, flying through the door, angry and yelling. And a swordsman at his side.

It didn’t disappoint.

And, the moment the Strawhat appeared, all hell broke loose. Charging towards the mermaid. A fishman. A gunshot and…

_Well then…_

A world noble was next on his list now it seemed.

(He supposed the _only_ way they could top burning the Government’s flag was to punch a World Noble. It was rather difficult to best declaring war after all.)

And all of it was over something so simplistic as slavery and discrimination.

Law didn’t blame them, but still… An admiral was going to be _quite_ inconveniencing. Especially with the Marine headquarters right above them. Damn Strawhats.

Mugiwara-ya was stupid. Foolish. Inconsiderate. Crazy, even. But at the very least he was amusing.

And he was the _captain._

And as he stared at they beat up the auction house guards, as the people ran, he could only wonder:

_Just what else would this crew manage?_

Perhaps that was why, when he thought back to it all, he had decided to go rescue that reckless captain.

He just _had_ to continue pissing off the government, didn’t he? Breaking in and out of Impel Down (quite the feat, if you asked him) and then proceeding to participate in the war? The things this kid did for his friends and family…

He wasn’t going to let that fool die. Mugiwara no Luffy was _far_ too intriguing to die.

_Just what does your future hold for you, Mugiwara-ya?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irony and idiots. Trafalgar Law didn’t believe in fate, but sometimes life only left him to wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had a request on tumblr about Law's thoughts when he met Luffy on Punk Hazard, and it felt good to just have it continue on from this story :3 It can be a 'one shot' too if you wish to view it as such.

Of all of the ironies in life, Trafalgar Law thought that this was the cherry that topped the cake.

White. It was white everywhere.

Of course, only a select number of people knew how ironic this really was: the way that Trafalgar Law had voluntarily stayed in a place filled with white. And those people were not here.

At the very least, it gave those who knew less of a reason to search for him here. Not to mention, well, a Warlord should stay far away from places the government declared off limits after all.

(Becoming a Warlord, too, was another fine definition of irony. It meant that he had become allies of a sort with his most hated enemy, but that was just a means to an end.)

Law wasn’t too concerned about that though. Everything was in place; all he needed was a catalyst to begin the storm. So far, that was in the works. Perhaps Law could contact his crew again, or find somebody else to assist him in this. But timing was the key, and he needed some sort of powerhouse. He _was_ about to take on an entire country after all.

But, he was a patient man. It had been over a decade, certainly he could wait a little longer…

.xxx.

Punk Hazard was an isolated area, and according to officials an uninhabited area. No news coos dropped a paper by, but then again, Law wasn’t exactly into the news lately.

(He supposed he could always ask Monet to fly around to grab one, but he wasn’t too concerned with it)

He blamed his mindset, it was on a one-track course after all.

(He could understand why the first half of the Grand Line was called Paradise. Especially in his case, for once they entered the New World…)

And, granted, for an uninhabited area, it was getting _quite_ rowdy.

A samurai had decided to wreck havoc on his relatively peaceful life as he patiently awaited an opportunity. There were pirates apparently approaching their island, and marines hot on their tail.

It was annoying. And rather concerning. The last thing he needed was for the marines to find him here…

It wasn’t like he could just simply leave after all. No he needed access to _that room._

He had to figure something out, and quickly.

But when he found out that those pirates were the infamous Strawhats? Well, Trafalgar Law was both surprised and… _intrigued._

.xxx.

It had been two years.

Two years since Law had screamed out that he was a doctor in the middle of a warzone. Two years since he had saved the life of a captain who had intrigued him far more than any other.

When he had heard that the Strawhats had disappeared, of course he didn’t worry. He knew that they were up to something. And he was correct in that assumption. It seemed they had been preparing for the New World.

During Sabaody. During the war, they both learned the frightening reality that the New World brought.

Of course, Law hadn’t _fought_ in the war but…

From what he saw from via the live feed, with his own eyes, and his patients’ conditions…

Luffy wasn’t weak, and nor was Jinbe. And to see them in such drastic conditions…

He knew his crew and he were far from ready.

So he waited and prepared.

Occasionally, when he had been out and about with his crew he had kept an eye out for the news that the infamous crew had returned, but nothing had reached his ears. But Trafalgar Law didn’t doubt that they would return. No it was merely a matter of how and when.

(He would have to see about getting the last few days’ papers)

Hearing that it was the Strawhats on the island he inhabited, well, part of him wondered.

Now, Trafalgar Law was not a man who believed in fate. He didn't believe that everything was set in stone. (Perhaps it would soothe his pains, but not the anger) But, sometimes things made him wonder.

He had rescued their captain from certain death, and here they were just when he was contemplating enacting his plans.

(Good deeds bring good fortune?)

But Law knew it was only coincidence, and currently, the Strawhats were a thorn in his side as opposed to a blessing. Whether or not said blessing in disguise, however, remained to be seen.

He might have saved Mugiwara-ya's life but they were still enemies.

It was just a whim after all.

.xxx.

"It's you!"

Law turned at the voice. He recognised it alright. That cheerful, playful, loud voice.

Mugiwara-ya.

"It's me! It's me! Thanks for back then."

He was riding on Brownbeard, yelling away and waving at him. 

_Quite the contrast to the last time I saw him..._

And now he was explaining to his friends and... _couldn't he say his name right?_

...Oh well, he's been called worse.

Apparently the captain was excited to see him. Was thanking him. And giving him nicknames.

"There's no need to feel indebted to me, Mugiwara-ya. What I did was just on a whim."

And that it was. He was simply interested in the other’s future, and what it held. Perhaps, too, he was interested in the possibility of the other performing another miracle that brought the world government on its knees once more.

He enjoyed their suffering. They caused so much of it after all.

_Another miracle...?_

"We're still enemies. Don't forget that."

But he was just met with that smile. The same one on his wanted poster. A smile. Laughter. And insisted debt.

That idiot owed him nothing.

.xxx.

Chaos. Things were chaotic on the island he inhabited for a sole purpose. And while yes, he was partially angry at the Strawhats, another part was...

Motivated.

This. This was just what he needed. A powerhouse. Allies. Yes.

The question was though: could he trust them? Could he use them to a certain extent that suited the both of them?

He needed something out of him, but what could he offer in return?

(Again, he did not feel that Mugiwara-ya owed him anything. Not to mention they might be wary concerning their track records with the warlords.... then again... _considering_ their track records...)

Miracles, that's what he called them. But the question remained: could they perform more?

Trafalgar Law certainly could use a miracle right about now.

And if he had to put up with a few cheerful idiots to gain it, well, he supposed it was better than sticking around a narcissistic asshole until another option appeared.

“If you and I team up, we might be able to do it… I have a plan to take down one of the four emperors.”

Mugiwara no Luffy might be an idiot, but he was an idiot that could make the impossible seem possible.


End file.
